


Queen of Pain

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Filk, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-07
Updated: 1999-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Victoria thinks about Ben





	Queen of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Queen Of Pain

# Queen of Pain

by Cheryl Ross

Cat Dudka wrote a powerfully perceptive story about Victoria in prison entitled Of Dreams and Betrayal. This poem was inspired by that piece and is dedicated to Cat. Comments welcome. 

# QUEEN OF PAIN

I'm so cold  
the frost cuts deep  
into everything I am  
my breath, my bones, my blood  
are iced with grief  


I am so empty  
you took the whole of me  
the bitter wind  
howls through what's left of me  


Only the hate  
burns bright and fierce as a candle  
in my endless night  


Only the rage  
bittersweet as blood  
compels my heart to beat  


If I gave up  
if I let go  
what would linger  
just the hollow cold  
perfect, cruel and silent  
as the grave  


My pain is a power  
that will rise up  
and stalk your dreams  
you will live my sorrow  
as you consumed my joy  


Once I thought your eyes  
the colour of heaven  
but your icy eyes  
reflect a deeper cold than mine  
you are the prince of winter  
and I the queen of pain  
we are frozen in each other  
we will not warm again.  


  


* * *


End file.
